This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A server with MASCOT software is used to analyze peptide and protein sequences for our collaborative immunology project with the Unanue and Yarashevski groups. We analyze peptide mixtures or digested proteins by LC-MS/MS and submit the spectra for analysis to determine the sequences and protein origin of antigenic peptides and for the muscle proteom project. Knowledge of the nature of antigens can help fight autoimmune diseases like diabetes. The server is being used for many other projects that include core projects like HDX and foot printing of proteins, collaborative projects on muscle waisiting and Alzhiemer disease and service for protein identifications.